MiSiOn De AmOr
by AnahiPG
Summary: ¿Porque? Sí mi vida ya es difícil ya. Tengo que ser prefecta, premio anual, la mejor bruja de hogwarts y aparte para acabar con el chistecito... Enamorada... Y no sólo enamorada hubiese sido bomba sí estuviera enamorada de un mejor amigo, pero no... estoy
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno es la primera vez que escribo algo no se si soy buena pero es algo que se me ocurrió, me encanta leer fics de harry y hermione son mi pareja favorita aunque j. k no piense lo mismo, como yo digo "Harry y Hermione juntos aunque el mundo no quiera(ni la escritora)" jeje pero yo creo que por algo son los fics para darle un final feliz al gran libro de Harry Potter

Espero que les guste bye

Creo que tengo que poner que ningún personaje es mió ¿verdad? Todo es de J. K bueno no se si se pone pero en todos los fics que leo ponen eso.

""es lo que piensa

dialogo

aclaraciones

Misión de amor

¿Porque? Sí mi vida ya es difícil ya. Tengo que ser prefecta, premio anual, la mejor bruja de hogwarts y aparte para acabar con el chistecito... Enamorada... Y no sólo enamorada hubiese sido bomba sí estuviera enamorada de un mejor amigo, pero no... estoy enamorada de mis dos mejores amigos "bueno al menos eso dices".esto es lo que escribía una chica de 17 años castaña. Su nombre Hermione Granger, su tragedia: creerse enamorada de sus mejores amigos, su misión saber por cual de los dos es real.

-pero no puedes estar enamorada de dos personas, eso no es normal- "y desde cuando haz sido normal tú? (sub conciente de Hermione), -necesito saber cual de los dos es mi verdadero amor y después... Merlin ¿que hago después? ¿Conquistarlo? ¿callarlo? "bueno primero tienes que ver a cual de los dos quieres y después... Pues lo que tenga que pasar " -¿y que hago?

-Mione ¿te pasa algo? -Esto lo decía un chico alto de unos 17 años, moreno y de unos ojos... Verdes, alto, cabello rebelde… (n/a: uno pa llevar)

-Harry, por Merlin, me asustaste, ¿que haces aquí? estaban en su habitación ---

-¿que te pasa Mione? Recuerdas el trabajo... en equipo... para encantamientos- esto lo decía un chico pelirojo, alto con unas pequitas hermosas (claro según Hermione)

-¿trabajo?¿no recuerdo? Pero aún así como entraron a mi cuarto... Lo decía la chica pero de hecho no sabía ni que decía, pues se quedaba viendo primero a uno y luego a otro. "pero hay que ver en que líos me meto, como saber cual de los dos sí los dos están... Riquísimos, POR DIOS QUE ESTAS PENSANDO pero es que están... BASTA TE ESTÁN HABLANDO"

-tienes razón Ron, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería, no está nada bien.

- sí Harry, primero no se da cuenta de que estamos aquí, segundo no recuerda que ella nos dio la contraseña y por último y más importante... Se le olvido un trabajo Harry un trabajo - en este momento la castaña recobro la conciencia.

- ya, ya perdón, es que estaba distraída-decía mientras la arrastraban a la enfermería-chicos ya estoy bien, sólo estaba distraída, podemos hacer el trabajó-"que bueno que con está palabra los cueros, hay perdón los chicos me soltaron"

-MILAGRO, MILAGRO-gritaba Ron-recuperó la cordura ¿o no? A ver Harry pregúntale algo.

-ok mmm... ¿quién es la mejor alumna de hogwarts?

- hay Harry eso hasta yo lo se pues obviamente ella.

-ya chicos mejor sigamos con lo que nos toca "divinos definitivamente, hermosos El CHISTE ES CUAL DE LOS DOS pero es que son lindos los dos HELLO TE ESTÁN HABLANDO Y TE VEN COMO SÍ ESTUVIERAS LOCA ah pues eso no pasaría sí..."

-Mione reacciona.

-hay Harry sólo estoy pensando en como hacer el trabajo, pues bien chicos empecemos con los deberes...

-sí definitivamente ya regreso... Jaja.

Así pasaron toda la tarde tratando de hacer el trabajo, ellos porque No sabían mucho de eso y ella... Bueno ella sí lo hacia bien de hecho lo hacia por los tres ya que el estar: enamorada, confundida y alterada, no intervendría en sus estudios

-bueno chicos estoy segura que sacamos una buena nota-decía Mione orgullosa de su trabajo y del de los chicos cuando algo bueno de hecho cuando las mariposas de su estómago la invadieron ya que...

-gracias Mione no se que haríamos sin ti- decía Harry abrazando a Hermione de la cintura y dándole un beso en ¿la boca? "rayos sólo fue en una parte de la boca lo que hubiese dado por... CONCENTRATE SÓLO FUE UN ERROR pues yo quiero más errores"

-sí gracias, sin ti no podríamos acabar nunca -decía Ron- bueno que les parece sí bajamos a cenar...

-claro me muero de hambre tú no Mione

-claro que sí vamos...

Estaban bajando hacia el gran comedor cuando...

- Herms ¿puedo hablar contigo? Decía un rubio, de ojos grises super guapo, llamado Draco... (explicación más tarde)

-claro Draco

-pero a solas sin... Estos... Dos xfa

-chicos me permiten un momento "claro como sí se fueran a ir"

- claro Mione estaremos cerca por sí... Pasa algo

-tranquilo Potter, que no le va a pasar nada, sabes que la quiero mucho, hasta más que...

-imposible que la quieras más que yo -murmuro Harry fue tal leve que sólo el escuchó-

-vamos a estar en las cocinas (puesto que la cena ya había acabó)

-bueno Herm's podemos, dar una vuelta... -decía el rubio cuando Harryy Ron se habían marchado.

-claro vamos Drak ,

mientras ellos iban al lago...

-Harry ¿a donde vas?-gritaba al pelirrojo- bueno ok piérdete de la cena.

Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron al lago.

-bueno Draco no es que me moleste tú compañía pero...

-es que, quería preguntarte ¿tú quisieras...? (en ese momento se escucho un ruido, puesto que Harry se había tropezado) " rayos ya no escuché que le dijo" pensaba el gryffindor ... lo ultimo que escucho y vio fue a una Hermione contenta y diciendo "SI"

Una media hora después ... Hermione entraba a la sala común con una rosa y con una sonrisa envidiable hasta que...

-Harry! Que te pasa? -preguntaba inquieta por la mala cara de este.

-de donde vienes Mione -está última palabra la dijo más fuerte recordando como Malfoy-que hacías? ¿con quién? ¿que pasó?

-Harry, Harry, Harry una por una "celos, celos NO SON CELOS ES TÚ AMIGO claro mi ¿amigo? Pero puede ser más o ¿no? Sí sabemos que te encanta"

- ¿donde y que hacías con Malfoy?

-¿que te pasa Harry?

-celoso- dijo Hermione bueno mejor dicho lo pensó en voz alta

-celoso ¿yo? De ese hurón ja ja y más ja ¿porque debería de estar celoso de el?

no lo se, dímelo tu… -se acercaba mas y mas cuando le decia eso, hasta tenerlo a unos centímetros de ella.- ¿porque tendrías que estar celoso?

-este… bueno.. eres mi amiga!-dijo impactado por lo cerca que la tenia- y me preocupas mucho por Dios Mione es el hurón, sabes como es…

-Harry tu como yo, sabes que todo cambio ahora Draco y yo somos… amigos y nos llevamos muy bien…

pero a todo esto no me haz dicho que hacías con ese hurón? Y pórque tienes esa rosa y esa cara de felicidad- dijo enojado mirándola a los ojos

ya te dije Harry ¿porque te interesa?- se acercaba mas y mas a el "que pasaría si… NO LO PIENSES ALEJATE DE EL ALEJATE… solo unos centímetros mas"

y con este ultimo pensamiento se fue acercando mas a Harry (si esto era posible ya que estaban a 5 cm) y este sin poder reaccionar, o no se podía mover o no quería moverse

"se esta acercando a mi igual que Cho lo hizo, pero será para lo mismo… ¿Que hago?...

Si les gusto pues díganmelo si no también jeje pero recuerden es mi primera vez asi que no sean malos.

¿Adelantos?

-Mione- dijo harry en susurro- ¿Qué haces…?

-no te muevas… no es tan malo como te imaginas- y con esta ultima frase subió una mano a su cabello para….

Taran!! Espero que les allá gustado si me comí una coma un punto, una mayúscula, un acento o algún error discúlpenme pero eso de la ortografía no se me da mucho.

Si alguno que tenga experiencia me hecha la mano seria genial.


	2. sueño o subconsiente

-Mione- dijo harry en susurro- ¿Qué haces…?

-no te muevas… no es tan malo como te imaginas- y con esta ultima frase subió una mano a su cabello….ya falta poco- a dos cm de su boca… a 1 cm de su boca, Harry ya tenía los ojos semi cerrados esperando… hasta que..

listo- decía Hermione aventando algo a la chimenea.

¡¿que?! –dijo él abriendo los ojos subitamente

-que ya te lo quite, bueno Harry hasta mañana- aprovechando que a él se le había olvidado el tema de Draco- sueña lindo- y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

Adiós- dijo medio ido "que esperabas harry ¿Qué te besara? "¿EN SERIO?". Subio confundido y resignado a su habitación.

Ya eN La HaBiTaCiÓn De HeRmIoNe…

Draco, Draco, no puedo solucionar lo mío y me piedra ayuda, a buen árbol te arrimas- decía mas para ella que para otra cosa- bueno mañana sabremos que pasa- dijo con un gran bostezo (N/a :como el mió ahora jeje)

Flash Back

-entonces me ayudaras-decía un Draco un poco apenado pero entusiasmado de poder resibir un poco de ayuda- por favor .

-pero antes que nada quiero saber si es serio… Draco eres mi amigo y te valoro mucho pero también se que eres un rompecorazones… y no me gustaria que sufriera…

-si Mione es real lo he estado pensando durante varias semanas y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, di que si- decía tomando una rosa roja y dándosela. Sabiendo que no se podía resistir- ¿si quieres?

- acepto,(crack, aquí es donde Harry se tropieza) claro que si- dijo sonriendo.

Fin de Flash Back.

- bueno mañana sabremos que pasa- dijo con un gran bostezo (N/a :como el mió ahora jeje)

-Hermione..one..one(eco)-decian Harry y Ron a la vez-Hermione…

-escógeme a mi- decía un harry en boxers, con un ramo de rosas.

-no Mione, escógeme a mi- Ron igual en ropa interior, Pero este ultimo con una caja de chocolates.

-yo soy mejor para ti- decían ambos chicos a la vez,

De repente la escena cambio; Hermione estaba en la sima de una colina, intento moverse y se dio cuenta de que no podía por dos cosas, una si daba un paso caería a las llamas, y la otra porque en una mano tenia a Ron sosteniéndose de ella, como si fuera lo unico en su vida y a si evitar caer… y en la otra mano a Harry de la misma manera en la que esta el pelirrojo.

Ella no tenia la fuerza para soportar a los dos, lo intentaba con todas sus ganas lo intentaba pero no podía, era mucho peso.

-escoge- decía Ron con una sonrisa en la boca- yo soy bueno para ti.

-yo Mione, con tu amor me salvaras.- decía Harry

-Escoge- decían ambos con una sombra en la cara, ¿enfadados? Talvez.

-El o yo decide ya- decían ambos a pleno pulmón.

no puedo, no puedo- decía Ella preocupada, débil, ya no podía sostenerlos, tenia que actuar pero que hacer cuando solo tenia la fuerza para salvar a uno, a cual de los dos, tenia que decidir ya.

¡¡¡NO PUEDOOOOO!!!- el pelirrojo y el de pelo azabache se le escaparon de las manos. Gritando con desesperaron Hermione despertó de su horrible pesadilla.

Fue un sueño… un horrible sueño… Tranquila Hermione, tranquila amor vuelve a dormir- le decía Ron a su izquierda y un Harry a su derecha de ella, los dos metidos en su cama ¡¿SU CAMA?!

Despertó, sudando y muerta de sed.

-Dios Hermione no tienes otra cosa en la que pensar… agua necesito agua- y con esto ultimo bajo a la sala a tomar un poco del liquido… sin imaginar con quien se iba a encontrar.

-Ron- dijo un poco asustada-me asustaste, ¿Qué haces despierto?

-lo mismo digo yo- decía con los ojos a medio cerrar y con una pijma que consistía en ropa interior y una ligera camisa- no podía dormir… ¿y tu?

tenia sed y en mi dormitorio se me agoto el agua- viendo como estaba vestido y recordando sus dos sueños- y por eso baje- dijo tomando el agua y sirviéndose un vaso grande de agua.

Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a verlos así (a Harry también) puesto que con tantos años de amistad, uno ve cosas, unas con querer y otras sin querer (ajam) pero las ve, así que nuevo ya no era.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que Hermione no supo como interpretar, estaba allí parada sin saber que hacer o que decir, enfrente de uno de sus dos amores, con el que acababa de soñar y simplemente no se le ocurría que decir, lo único que hacía era observarlo, en lo lindo que se había convertido y en que los años no pasan en vano.

--en que piensas- decía Ron, ya que su amiga se lo había quedado viendo desde hace un buen y con cara medio chistosa, (despistado que esperaban).

-en lo guapo que estas…- Mione se arrepintió cuando la ultima letra salio de su boca "por Merlín como pudiste, LA RAGASTE"

Bueno como podrán darse cuenta son un poco… cortos, iré aumentando o al menos lo intentare, es una Harrione (HARRY HERMIONE), claro pero se supone que en esta parte Hermione todavía quiere a los dos y no sabe cual y tiene que pasa por varias cosas antes de darse cuenta.

Repito si alguien me puede hechar la mano seria estupendo, se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, apoyos o ideas para poder mejorar esto y para que les agrade.

Si pueden enviarme REVIEWWWWS seria estupendo.

Adelantos:

-gracias- decía un Ron un poco rojo- tu también.

-es una sorpresa para Hermione…-decía Gin

-y el Hurón tiene ¿que ir?- decía un Harry un poco molesto

-el dijo que si podíamos ya que la quiere mucho.-decía un poco ¿triste?


	3. el porque de que Malfoy quiera a Granger

El porque de que Malfoy quiera a Granger.

-di-digo no me mal entiendas es solo que… te he visto crecer, tanto a ti como a Harry, los conocí desde que eran unos niños y cuando digo "guapo "… me refiero a.. Pues… en lo que te convertiste… digo en una persona digna de querer- "Gracias Dios por hacerme inteligente e inventar excusas buenas", esto pensaba Hermione con la esperanza de que Ron no se diera cuanta de su improvisada y pobre excusa.

Ron ya menos cohibido ante la clara explicación de Hermione (despistado ese es Ron) y debatiéndose entre los sentimientos encontrados, ya que estaba un poco decepcionado ya que el creía que… pues que ella quería algo y emocionada ya que ella lo tenia en un buen concepto.

-gracias-dijo sonriendo (cosa que a ella le encanto)-tu también eres una persona "Guapa" tanto por dentro como por fuera-dijo bostezando- hasta al rato (puesto que ya era de madrugada)- y se retiro contento.

----------------------------------

Es chistoso, cuando uno se enamora no deja de pensar en el ser amado, pero es mucho, mucho mas chistoso cuando so dos en los que no puedes dejar de pensar, no es normal, pero insito cuando he sido yo normal. Mione despertó pensado en esto.

Se despertó, tallos sus ojos y se metió al baño, tenia que prepararse ya que ese seria un día largo, puesto que estaban a principios de septiembre y venían los primeros exámenes, ver a quien quería y tratar de ayudar a Draco, oh Draco quedo con el a las 8:30 para desayunar (una vez a la semana desayunaba con él, aunque los chicos se molestasen) y eran 8:15 tenia que apurarse.

En la habitación de los chicos…

Harry estaba un poquito enojado ya que de solo acordarse de su sueño: ella y el mal… y el Hurón. La noche anterior ya no pudo aclarar nada, ¿porque? Porque se quedo como ido y eso también le molestaba, ¿Qué esperaba?, y lo que lo tenia mas molesto era el no saber porque estaba molesto, ni el porque se había emocionado, ¿o si lo sabia?, no y mas no, él no sabia porque estaba enojado.

Estaba tan enojado, que decidió no esperar ni a Ron ni a Hermione, eran 8:25 cuando bajo, con mala cara a la sala común, y cuando iba a pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda...

-Potter- dijo un rubio platinado, con unos ojos grises, postura de galán y todo lo que una chica quiere- ¿sabes si Mione ya viene?

Harry se quedo de a 2 no esperaba verlo y menos a fuera de su sala y mucho menos preguntándole por Mione, SU Mione. El no entendía el porque de que Hermione se llevara tan bien con el Hurón, entendía que él había cambiado, por Merlín hasta con Ron y con él, era diferente… pero con ella… él y ella habían hecho una buena amistad desde…

Flash back (o como yo le digo: dimensión de los recuerdos)

Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque, había un pequeño grupo de Mortifagos con un objetivo en mente: MATAR. El trío estaba preparado (con parte del ED), listos para luchar.

-porque no me sorprende Lucius- dijo Harry sujetando la varita con muchas fuerzas- intentando lo imposible ¿otra vez?- comento con el tono mas burlón que encontré en su repertorio.

-ese es Potter, pensando que todo se trata de ti ¿verdad mocoso?-dijo ácidamente Lucius- no mocoso, esta vez no se trata de ti, hoy se trata de aniquilar a un traidor, un cobarde- respondió con un tono triste pero seguro- así que apártate,_**¡Expelliarmus**_!

-protego- dijo una voz diferente a la de todos los que estaban allí-no que tu misión es matar a un traidor… padre- un rubio salio de la oscuridad de un pasillo- pues aquí estoy.

-¿Draco?- el trío se sorprendió.

La batalla se desato, hechizos y maldiciones salian de todas las varitas, era una batalla normal para cualquiera que pudiera verla, excepto que Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gin y Luna no estaban haciendo otra cosa que ver, ya que ningún mortifago los estaba atacando, estaba claro su objetivo.

Draco esta peleando con todo lo que podía y tenia, siendo hijo y sobrino de dos de los mejores mortifagos, sabía unos cuantos trucos, pero eran 8 de los mejores mortifagos contra uno, él no esperaba que el gran trío y compañía lo apoyara o lo defendiera, él sabía que no seria posible, así que se dedico a pelear lo mejor que podía.

Luchando, sacando fuerzas de donde podía hasta la ultima gota de energía, pero insisto eran 8 contra un estudiante, un hechizo lo alcanzo haciendo que el cayera al piso y lanzando su varita lejos de su alcance, era su fin, nada podía salvarlo.

-es el destino que te forjaste hijo, lo siento- se veía triste pero seguro- avada…

Todo paso tan rápido, veía la varita de su padre apuntando a su corazón, escucho que la maldición empezaba a salir, quería cerrar los ojos, pero, es Draco, y él no hace eso, la enfrentaría, con valor al igual que lo hizo con voldemort, estaba listo, era su destino: morir.

Vio alguien correr hacia él, lanzando un hechizo para evitar que Malfoy terminara la maldición, quedo impactado, era ella, la que menos esperaba (y no es que esperaba algo de algunos de ellos) a la que llevaba una vida ofendiendo y tratando con la punta del pie, hay estaba tendiéndole la mano y con la otra dándole la varita.

-tómala, párate y a pelear- dijo con el tono que usaba cuando le decía a Ron y Harry que hicieran los deberes.

Se volteo y empezó a pelear con los mortifagos, estaba en un buen nivel según Draco, estaba impactado, impresionado, pero una maldición que le paso rozando su oído lo hizo reaccionar, no sabia porque lo hizo, pero no le preguntaría a estas alturas, así que comenzó a pelear.

Era una pelea pareja, pero Harry y los demás no hacían, nada, no les cabía en la cabeza el porque de Hermione, ¿Cómo pudo ayudar al Hurón? ¿Porque?. Harry vio que una maldición pasaba muy cerca de Mione, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaba el motivo, si no que tenia que ayudarla, no era por él si no por ella.

Fin flash back.

¿potter? Draco ya se había artado de que este no le respondiera así que grito su nombre (apellido)

No se ni me importa-contesto puesto todavía estaba enojado, y siguió su camino.

Draco no se sorprendió de esto, apreciaba mucho a Mione, pero Wesley y Potter eran otra cosa, aunque Mione intentaba todo lo posible para que estos tres se llevaran, ninguno cedía.

Flash back

Cuando los demás se unieron a la batalla todo fue mas fácil, uno por uno iban cayendo, los mortifagos estaban desarmados y atados… bueno casi todos ya que Lucius había escapado. Pero tenían a 7 mortifagos.

Todo acabo y todos se quedaron en silencio, tal que fue roto por el rubio.

-gracias- sabia que no era una palabra que saliera de su boca muy a menudo, pero estaba vivo, así que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-no lo hicimos por ti, si no por Hermione, que te quede bien claro.

-y a ti Potter- contesto volviendo a su tono altanero y arrogante de siempre- que te quede bien claro que no les doy las gracias a ninguno de ustedes- dijo señalando a Harry, Ron, Luna y Gin- si no a ella, gracias Granger.

-Hermione- lo corrigió- y lo quieras o no estamos juntos en esto- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias, Hermione- dijo estrechando la mano de esta.

Fin flash back

Draco estaba recordando esto cuando sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, Hermione ya había salido y lo estaba saludando con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola, ¿nos vamos? Tengo hambre-dijo esta sonriendo.

-pues si hubieses llegado temprano señorita-dijo fingiendo enojo- ya hubiéramos acabado.

eres un encanto ¿sabias?-dijo con tono burlón, aunque en ese momento salía una cabecita pelirroja, a toda prisa para evitar a la "pareja romántica.

Ellos fueron a desayunar a las cocina(ya que dos casas diferentes no se podían juntar)

Y ¿como lo conseguiremos?-dijo llevándose un trozo de melón a la boca- ¿pensaste en algo?

Mmm…-dijo con la fruta en la boca- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo siempre pienso en todo- dijo tomando el tono altanero de Draco- pues… piensa en algo que quieran los dos… que los pueda unir.

Draco no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, él sabia que los podía unir: Hermione

Eso y nada mas.

Flash back

Hermione estaba bajo ataque, aparte de ser una sangre sucia, había ayudado a un traidor y eso se paga con muerte.

Draco la buscaba con desesperación, ella lo había ayudado y apoyado cuando, su casa y las demás le dio la espalda, le había salvado la vida, no solo una, si no varias veces, la había empezado a tratar, no podía dejarla sola, le debía mucho…

-wesley, Hermione –dijo jadeando- esta en apuros corre, tenemos que ayudarla.

Gin todavía no se fiaba del hurón Malfoy, pero una soca era él y otra Hermione y si para ayudarla tenia que unirse a él lo haria.

Fin flash back

-lo tengo y ahora- dijo malfoy dándole un poco de su fruta a ella- ¿Qué hago?

-pues, busca un pretexto que los una…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Draco tenía una sonrisota en la boca, si lo único que los unía era Hermione… y tenia que buscar un pretexto que los uniera… y estaba a principios de septiembre…

-bingo-dijo todavía con la sonrisa- lo tengo, gracias, te quiero-y salio corriendo para empezar su plan y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como dicen los muggles.

-en que pensaste- alcanzo a gritar antes de perder a Draco de vista- ¡hombres!

----------------------------------

El día paso sin novedad, todo igual al menos para ella, Hermione había cambiado mucho… ok seguía siendo estudiosa, bueno matadita, pero ya era mas social, se llevaba con todos, excepto claro las chicas que la odiaban por relacionarse con los tres mas cueros del cole.

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado era hora de comer y le extraño que no había visto ni a Harry ni a Ron en todo el día, aunque en las clases de hoy ella no compartía ninguna con ellos, pero ellos siempre iban a verla y a "protegerla" de sus pretendientes (claro según ellos) pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez, cuando entro al comedor encontró lo que estaba buscando…

-hola chicos- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un plato y se servia- ¿Qué tal?

-hola- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo medios desanimados o eso le pareció a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-solo que tenemos un castigo y tenemos que cumplirlo- dijo Harry antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

-mmm… ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué paso?...-ron no sabía que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió- no queremos hablar de eso Mione, por favor.

-bueno chicos si quiere les puedo ayudar.- no acabo la frase y…

-¡noo!- grito harry, se dio cuenta de su error ya que ella lo vio de forma "que me ocultan". Es que nos toca… mmm…

apartar babosas, si nos toca apartar babosas- dijo ron

si eso y además en adivinación- harry completo la frase de ron.

Gin les había dicho que tenía que hablar con ellos, pero les dejo clarísimo que Mione no podía estar allí y desobedecer a una Wesley... no gracias pasaba sin ver. No dijo detalles solo que era secreto.

-bueno chicos yo no entro a adivinación ni aunque krum me invite- esto ultimo lo dijo para molestar ya que sabia que a ninguno de los dos le caía, y como ella no era tonta no se creyó la excusa pero tenia tarea así que luego averiguaría.

En la sala con Gin….

Gin les había contado muy emocionada todo lo que les tenia que contar…

-es una sorpresa para Hermione- dijo emocionada – por su cumple…

- y ¿tiene que ir el Hurón?- dijo harry medio molesto- ¿porque?

-pues si ya que el fue el que planeo o dio la idea de todo esto, porque la quiere mucho- ella lo dijo medio ¿triste?- dijo que le gustaría hablar con ustedes pero como lo ve imposible, tratara conmigo todo y entre los cuatro organizaremos todo, así ustedes no hablan con el y le damos la sorpresa…

-¿y que va a ser?-dijo Ron serio.

una fiesta sorpresa… con disfraces y antifaces….

Bueno, para el otro cap les prometo: besos, misterios, declaraciones y mucho mas….

GRACIA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS QUE ME DAN SUS COMENTARIOS.

**ZAGAMI ZALMAIX**

Muchas gracias y bueno no se que es love hina pero bueno sit e gusta estoy feliz, y si quieres puedes ayudarme como ya dije recibo ideas comentarios o lo que quieran darme y espero que sigas leyendo y te guste.

**NAHOMI POTTER**

Gracias y sorry pero eso de ortografía, pues no mucho jeje pero mejorare (eso espero)

**TATIANA-CHAN**

que bueno que la idea te gusto a mi también me gusto jejeje espero que lean la otra que ya publique, y estoy preparando otra que es… bueno no he leído nada que se le parezca a ver si les gusta.

Y gracias.

**SOPHIA. NOTT**

Gracias, tu fuiste mi primer review, gracias, y si lo intentare, me comprare un librito de ortografía jaja e intentare ya no abreviar (defecto de los msn o mms)

Espero que les guste y por favor pongan go (parte inferior izquierda de su pantalla) y envíenme un review, con lo que quieran…


	4. 3 Romeos 1 julieta

_3 romeos 1 Julieta_

"PESIMA" así es como Hermione describiría su semana, todo estaba muy raro y mira que a pocos días de su cumpleaños esos cambios no le subían el animo; ya que para estas alturas tendría que tener a Harry y Ron siguiéndola por todo el colegio con sus: "¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?" "¿Qué libro te falta por leer?" "¿te gustan los sombreros?" este ultimo por parte de Ron ya que no tenia mas ideas.

Y ¿que tenía este año? Nada al contrario sentía distantes a estos dos, casi no los veía y cuando tenía la suerte y los encontraba no le hablaban mucho y se secreteaban mas de lo normal, se ponían nerviosos y salían con excusas tontas como: "lo siento Mione tenemos entrenamiento de pociones… digo… tenemos que ir al campo de Herbología… digo... Nos tenemos que ir" (insisto se ponían nerviosos)

Pero no eran los únicos raros, Draco no la evitaba pero al igual que los otros, estaba "raro". No le quiso contar que planes tenia sobre "conquistando lo inconquistable" solo decía que iba viento en popa y dijo que no estaría el día de su cumple porque tenía que ver a su abuela o algo así, y por esta razón Mione se molesto con él.

Gin estaba siempre sonriente, pero cuando la veía se le quitaba de inmediato y se ponía nerviosa, como si tuviera un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Y los demás conocidos de Hogwarts, ni hablar, platicaban muy animadamente con Ron y Harry y cuando ella se les unía salían corriendo.

La única normal era Luna, porque seguía siendo tan anormal como siempre y rara, cada vez que platicaba conmigo seguía con sus criaturas que no existen pero bueno allá ella, mínimo no ah cambiado conmigo.

En la sala de los menesteres…

-Bueno solo hay que aclarar los últimos detalles, ya están los invitados, música, bebida, permiso…mmm.. Creo que ya no, nos falta nada… ¿todos tienen sus disfraces?

-oh por Merlín… disfraz…, Hermione no tiene disfraz- dijo Draco, estaba tan entretenido con todos los preparativos que se le olvido el mas importante.

-yo tengo el vestido y ron el antifaz- claro que lo tenia le envió una carta al señora Granger para las medidas de su hija y mandar a hacer el vestido mas hermoso que ninguno allá visto ese y con algo mas iban a ser su regala, pero lo único malo y que lo tenia con la duda es porque Draco se tomaba tantas molestias, todavía no le caía el Hurón pero el dio las dos grandiosas ideas de que fuera sorpresa y de Romeo y Julieta, (hasta sus gustos muggles se sabia) eso no lo soportaba, pero bueno la esperanza es que todavía no los veía juntos (a parte de que no lo soportaría).

Así siguieron con la reunión afinando todo, sin darse cuenta de que se les olvidaba un detalle, bueno de hecho fueron dos.

Hermione en cambio estaba en la sala pensando (¿no enserio?) todo seguía mal los días pasaban y no haba cambio en Harry y Ron y esto hizo que ella se sintiera con estos dos, se suponía que tenia que ser perfecto ella y … bueno todavía no lo decidía, pero estaba segura que seria como un cuento donde el príncipe la esperaba, era eso o de plano tendría que dejar de ver novelas muggles. (n/a me paso alguna vez jeje), pero al contrario, solo esperaba que no les pasara nada malo que mira que dentro de su enojo todavía los quería, pero bueno como no querer cuando se cree estar enamorada.

En otra reunión en la cual se dieron cuenta de unos de los puntos que no habían aclarado, y buscando como hacerle, puesto que todo estaba listo, regalos, comida, invitados etc. Etc. Solo faltaba ver como diantre Mione se iba a poner el vestido… no, ella era inteligente y se iba a dar cuenta de que:

a) Es una trampa o

B) algo de Harry Ron o Draco… así que en la búsqueda de una forma…

-la maldición Imperius- dijo Ron, en un intento desesperado- asi la obligamos a ponerse todo y la llevamos a la sala, le quitamos el hechizo y vera todo y…

-y eso es antes de ir a Azkaban o después de que Mione nos mate – dijo Harry un poco divertido ante la ocurrencia de su amigo- tiene que ser algo que no resista… que la deje con la duda- dijo pensando- ¡duda! Ella no soporta la duda… le dejamos el vestido y el antifaz con una nota…

-un hechizo- dijo Ron, recordando

Ronald, quedamos que nada de hechizos.

Ron se puso rojo, por lo que Gin le dijo pero alzo una mano para callarla y seguir recordando.

- un hechizo-repitió- en un libro que leí (si yo leo, aunque no lo crean) había un hechizo el cual se pone en una nota, y este al ser tocado hechiza a la persona, haciendo que este haga o valla al lugar donde el mago le allá indicado, sin poder resistirse. Así que podremos hacer que Mione se ponga todo, y valla al lugar al darse cuenta de que esta vestida y con el antifaz y enfrente de la sala, la duda (dijo mirando a Harry) la Lara entrar…

Ron eres un genio- dijo una rubia- así Mione ira y todos gritaremos ¡sorpresa! Cuando la veamos entrar.

Eso puede funcionar- dijo Draco.

Bueno es lo mejor que se nos podría ocurrir, ahora esto es lo que haremos- dijo Harry- nos falta un día para terminar de planear todo mañana es 18 y el 19 todo lo que hicimos llegara a su fin… nuestra misión es sorprenderla… y para eso tenemos que hacer…

Siguieron planeando… ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba, cansarla, confundirla un poco y será una gran sorpresa.

-----------------------

En la sala común…

Mione estaba en una butaca haciendo sus deberes en cuento entraron Harry y Ron que al verla se dirigieron a ella, Mione esta un poco sentida por el distanciamiento de ellos y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenia algo…

-¿Por qué esa cara?-dijo en forma de saludo.

Hola a ti también…- contesto-¿Por qué mi cara?...veamos, porque después de casi dos semanas mia amigos no huyen cada que me ven, porque esta semana ha sido horrible y porque mañana me toco guardia y yo no tenia hasta el 20 y no entiendo porque McGonagall me pido que la ayudara… y eso es todo por eso mi cara.

Harry y Ron se miraron, lamentaban que tuviera guardia, pero necesitaban entretenerla ese día, para acabar con los preparativos, así que le pidieron a McGonagall el favor.

mira pequeña, tu semana terminara bien, no te preocupes-dijo Ron- va a tener un final feliz, te lo prometemos, lo de tus amigos es porque Snape los castigo con muchos deberes y te evitaban para no caer en la tentación de pedirte ayuda antes del gran día, tómalo como uno de los obsequios de nuestra parte, (pero solo por estos días) y lo de la guardia…mm.. pues eso si esta feo-dijo con un gran puchero, pero mira que lo prefiero…

-¿Snape? ¿Que paso?

-lo que pasa es que…-Harry dudo ya tenia todo planeado y sabia que molestaría a Mione, pero lo tenia que hacer-le hicimos una broma a Snape y nos castigo etiquetando registros de los "castigos mas castigados" (no me mires el le puso el nombre) hasta el 22 de sep y por eso no te vemos mucho- vio su cara- pero prometo que pasado terminaremos rápido para celebrar un año mas de vida de un persona maravillosa y a demás dobby nos hizo un gran pastel. "para la señorita Hermione haré el pastel mas grande"-dijo imitando la voz de dobby.

- ¿me lo prometes?- dijo viendo los ojos verdes de harry y perdiéndose.

palabra de dedito- dijo riendo y tomando con su dedo meñique el dedo de ella.

Y con un beso en la mejilla Harry y Ron se despidieron para ir a dormir.

----------------------------------------

¡Ring Ring! Con este hermoso sonido (¿Por qué quien no se a despertado de un hermoso sueño con una alarma? ) despertó Mione, sabiendo de inmediato que seria el inicio de un gran y agotador día, sin atrasar lo inevitable, se levanto para ir al baño, y darse un gran baño de 10 minutos (es que cuando uno tiene prisa es lo mas que puede estar en el baño) para Salir corriendo, ponerse la túnica, he ir a la primera ronda de su jornada, pensando ¡ ¿a quien se le ocurren las rondas matutinas?! Pero bueno el deber es eso "deber" y con las ganas que tiene un niño de 5 años de estudiar ruinas se apuro.

Las rondas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, puesto claro todos preferían dormir a hacer algo mal, lo normal bombas fétidas escondidas por algún Slytherin.

Cansada y hambrienta se dirigió al gran comedor, donde esperaba encontrarse a Harry y Ron, y porque no también a Draco.

Una vez ya casi a dentro…

-feliz casi cumpleaños- dijo un rubio sosteniendo una cajita, y dándole un gran abrazo, sabia que el estaría con ella pero quería confundirla- espero que te lo pongas mañana… - y con esto y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella.

gracias- fue lo único a alcanzar a decir antes de ver a Draco desaparecer y dirigirse a dos cabecitas una roja y una negra de la mesa de Gryffindor.

hola chicos- dijo ella contenta, de encontrarlos.

Hola Mione-dijeron ambos-te estábamos esperando.

Gracias- dijo agarrando un plato y sirviéndose, cuando una gran cantidad de lechuzas, entro al gran comedor. Y viendo que una hermosa lechuza se paro enfrente de ella, sosteniendo un gran paquete con una carta, la letra es muy familiar, pero en cuento la vio la guardo. Así observo que Harry y Ron tenían 5 paquetes enfrente de ellos, sabia que mínimo dos eran para ella pero ¿y los demás?

Parece que alguien confundió el día de tu cumple Mione-dijo en tono burlón, Ron adivinando de quien era el paquete que recibió.

Y parece que ustedes dos recibieron muchos ¿no?-contesto suspicaz-¿porque?

Quidditch Mione Quidditch, no te emociones, nos hace falta un equipo y apenas nos los trajeron-dijo Ron sabia que no se lo creería pero así dejaría de preguntar.

Bueno te dejo con tu "Quidditch"-dijo sarcástica, tomo sus dos paquetes y se dirigió a su habitación.- nos vemos luego- alcanzo a decir. Antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Hermione se fue Ron y Harry, fueron a la sala común a dejar los paquetes.

Las clases normales, nada bueno ser buena superar y ganar puntos para su casa Hermione no noto, nada fuera de lo normal pero eso puede ser por la carta de viKtor no se hubiese dado cuenta del murmullo que corría a su alrededor, algo raro pasaba pues todos ya están listos y enterados de la fiesta sorpresa de Hermione, claro menos ella.

Al llegar la tarde no vio a los chicos y no le sorprendió ya que estarían cumpliendo su castigo, comió, platico un rato con Luna, algo sobre Snakeslisteks y sobre su efecto secuendario al ser tocados, a las 9:30 se despido de Luna, regreso a su habitación, se cambio, y fue a dar sus rondas que empezaban a las 10:00pm.

Hubo un poco mas de movimiento, niños fuera de sus salas, jóvenes besándose, chicos haciendo travesuras, perdidos (los nuevos de Hogwarts) y el tiempo se le fue volando. Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 12:01 "feliz cumpleaños Hermione" se dijo a si misma, y con este pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación o tomar un buen descanso ya que mañana tenia clases.

Creyó que se encontraría a Ron y Harry pero al notarlo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, bueno tenían que estar calzados, al entrar a su cuarto, le noto un olor peculiar… pero no vio nada, extraño y eso era porque las luces estaban apagadas, cuando se dispuso a prenderlas se llevo una hermosa y grandiosa sorpresa, su cuarto estaba lleno de rosas, de todos los colores y con mini fuegos artificiales, que se prendieron al prender ella la luz , se activaron y decían "feliz cumpleaños" le sorprendió, esperaba las sorpresas hasta el amanecer, tomo la nota debajo de un ramo mas hermoso que los demás:

_Querida Hermione:_

_FELIZ CIMPLEAÑOS, esperamos que te la pases genial._

_De: Harry, Ron y Draco. _(Claro que draco estaba con otro tipo de letra, supuso que no quisieron agregar su nombre y este ultimo lo hizo)

Bueno su primera sorpresa le encanto, pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansada y fue a su cama y debajo de la almohada saco su pijama, se la puso y cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Escucho un pequeño "tic tic" algo la esta despertando ¿porque? Ella quería dormir no le haría caso… "tic tic" volvio a sonar ella se tapo con la almohada, no quería despertar "tic tic" ok, ok se levanto aventando la almohada, ¿Qué o quien se atrevía a despertarla tan temprano? Volteo a los lados y no vio nada, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la ventana Hedwig, con un paquete, creyó que era de Harry, al abrir la ventana esta entro extendiendo la pata le dio su paquete, y la carta y con un cordial huelo se despidió.

Abrió el paquete, y vio que no era de Harry si no de sus padres.

_Feliz cumpleaños hija, esperamos que te la pases, genial, lamentamos que no Estés otro cumpleaños con nosotros pero sabemos que habrá mas… te deseamos lo mejor. Te queremos mucho._

_Esperamos que el regalo te guste, y te sea útil._

_P.D.: dale a Harry las gracias de nuestra parte por a ver enviado su lechuza para sorprenderte._

_Abrió el paquete y le gusto lo que se encontró._

_Volvió a la cama pero no, ya era muy tarde Hermione es de las que tardan en dormir así que dándose por vencida, se levanto y se fue a dar un gran baño, saliendo de este 45 minutos después, se cambio y por ocasión especial, se arreglo un poco, siendo ya las 8 de la mañana cuando salio de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera roja, abrazándola y deseándole lo mejor, entregándole su regalo, siguiendo por un Neville, un Colin y muchos compañeros mas, menos Ron ni Harry pero Gin le dijo que ellos se levantaron desde temprano para cumplir con el castigo y así terminar pronto._

_Regreso a su habitación, a dejar los regalos y volvió para ser acompañada por Gin a desayunar, en el transcurso del camino Hermione se topo con varios amigos que le dieron las felicitaciones, con unos admiradores que le regalaron: chocolates, bombones, dulces, libros, perfumes etc. Etc. Eso las entretuvo un buen rato pues Mione ya no era la misma ya era mas social y esto significaba dos cosas, una que ya tenia mas amigos y dos también aparecieron los pretendientes, ella les agradeció la molestia y siguieron su camino._

_-huuuy, quien la viera- dijo Gin en forma de burla pero cuando Hermione se volteo, ella puso cara seria de nuevo._

_Las clases pasaron bien, la mayor parte de los profesores la felicitaron, compañeros y de mas Hagrid, la vio y le dio un gran abrazo (que casi la parte). Con eso acumulo mas regalos mas tarjetas y mas pero muchos mas abrazos, pero le faltaban los mas importantes._

_Después de las 5 (su ultima clase) fue a su habitación a dejar todo y a descansar un poco, tenia sueño y sabia que iba a festejar con harry Y Ron su cumple así que decidió descansar un poco._

_En la sala de los menesteres…_

_Ya todo esta listo, la sala apareció con adornos, globos, serpentinas, mesas, sillas, una mesa para el DJ, todos estaban listos faltaba poco, Gin tenia un vestido muy bonito acorde con el tema, pero lo mas chistoso de todo y de todos los disfraces era que…_

_-de Romeo. -Dijo Harry (que todavía no llevaba el antifaz, ni se había cambiado de color el pelo)- ¿Por qué?- dijo un poco triste.- creí que iba a ser el único. _

_-Harry lamento decirte que no somos los únicos-dijo Ron que venia exactamente vestido igual que harry- hay una persona mas…_

_-¿Potter? ¿Weasley?-dijo Draco fingiendo, sorprenderse, puesto que el sabia perfectamente que ellos dos irían así pero necesitaba ir vestido igual que ellos para su plan- ¿ustedes también?. Y se suponía que mi modelo era exclusivo…-bufo y con ese comentario se fue con Gin que estaba en la mesa del DJ._

_lo siento amigo pero no podemos ni cambiarnos.- dijo Ron con el alma hasta los pies, una cosa era Harry pero compartir el crédito con Malfoy._

_Los tres estaban vestidos exactamente igual con si traje color negro, unas cuantas piedras y adornos de la época, no seria fácil distinguirlos lo único diferente era el que, los antifaces eran bueno aunque los tres eran blancos con tonalidades negras, el de Ron no tenia ningún adorno extra, el de Harry tenia unas cuantas piedras, pero no tantas como las de Draco, pero solo el mas observador se daría cuenta de tal cosa, y para acabar con el cuento el traje tenia un hechizo que cuando se ponía el color del pelo cambiaba al del verdadero Romeo así que todos iban a tener el mismo color de cabello, (lo único que los podía distinguir ya que son de diferente tonalidad)_

_Todos tenían sus motivos para ir como el protagonista; Ron, porque había quedado con alguien que iría así. Harry porque digo si Hermione era Julieta el quería ser su Romeo, es su mejor amigo así que…y Draco pues todo era parte de su plan pero también porque es Draco tiene que ser el primero y el principal y según lo que le contó Mione de la historia Romeo es el principal._

_Ya todo estaba listo los invitados empezaban a llegar, los elfos ya habían llevado la comida, Draco llevo una caja de "bebida fuerte" ("era de mi padre pero como ya no esta… no creo que la eche de menos") solo faltaba la festejada._

_-Harry, creo que ya es hora de enviarle el paquete…-dijo Gin que estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa claro, muy bonito._

_-si solo necesitamos la capa, ponerle el hechizo y ya, vamos.- y con esto se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos._

_---------------------------------------------_

"_toc toc" tocaron la puerta de Mione, ella se levanto suponiendo que eran los chicos, para festeja se arreglo un poco, Abrió la puerta y no vio nada… raro.. pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con un paquete, (que le resultaba familiar) supuso que era de un tímido que lo dejo y corrió, así que lo tomo lo llevo hasta su cama, abrió el paquete, y le sorprendió ver el vestido mas hermoso que se pudiera imaginar, era blanco, hasta parecía angelical, no era un vestido normal o "a la moda" si no que tenia un toque renacentista, no sabia quien se lo pudo a ver mandado y había otro paquetito el cual también abrió y encontró un ¿antifaz? Eso era mas raro, pero bueno empezó a buscar una nota, tarjeta o algo que la explicara ¿porque? Ella odiaba las dudas, buscando y buscando al mover la envoltura del vestido, salio una tarjetita:_

_FELIZ DIA._

_Al terminar de leer la frase, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, no sabia porque pero tenia unas enormes ganas de ponerse el vestido, se puso el vestido se maquillo y se plancho el cabello con un hechizo, no sabia porque pero eso Quería hacer, se miro al espejo se veía hermosa, todo le quedaba perfectamente (fue idea de Gin, ella aumento el hechizo haciendo que Mione se arreglara un poquito mas), se puso el antifaz y salio de su habitación. No sabia a donde ir, bueno su cabeza no sabia a donde ir , pero sus pies la guiaban, en el fondo de ella no entendía el ¿porque caminaba sin querer ir?, ¿porque el vestido le quedo?, ¿con que objeto?, al principio no sabia a donde iba pero luego las cosas se aclararon._

_La sala de los menesteres- susurro, ya no sentía la necesidad de caminar pero ahora un gran duda creció en ella con que motivo, ¿porque? Ella no era de las que se quedaban con la duda, pero como entrar a la ¿sala si no sabia lo que tendría a dentro?. La nota, la misteriosa nota lo resolvería, volteo la nota que decía FELZ DIA y al reverso tenia otras palabras grabadas: "revela tu sorpresa" ¿Qué era eso? Bueno sonaba absurdo, pero lo intento, camino de lado a lado donde debería estar la puerta pensando "revela tu sorpresa"._

_La puerta se materializo, el corazón latía rápido, tomo la chapa la giro y… silencio, todo esta oscuro pero ella sabia que si deseaba luz, la luz aparecía así que pensó "ilumina la habitación", la habitación se ilumino y la tercera gran sorpresa del día._

_¡SORPRESA!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Hola!, se que les prometí, besos y declaraciones, pero es que … bueno los preparativos para la fiesta me salieron mas grandes de los que creí. _

_Pero les tengo la noticia que el otro cap ya lo tengo y si hay besos y declaraciones… jeje sorry por la tardanza pero… bueno mucha tarea asambleas, viajes que no fui y peleas con mamá, todo se me junto estoy terminando el periodo y aunque la verdad la escuela se me hace fácil pues tiempo es lo que no me sobra, pero por eso ya hice el otro cap, que para mi me resulto bueno y no tardare mucho en actualizar._

_Gracia a TODOS los que me envían un review, no saben lo mucho que me alegran el día cuando abro mi mail y veo "alert review" (no recuero si es así pero bueno) todos ustedes son "mis alas para volar" así que espero que no me dejen caer, porque empecé el vuelo y sin paracaídas._

_Bueno les dejo tarea que espero que respondan en el review, que estoy segura que me van a enviar ¿verdad? (aquí es cuando gritan "si")_

_¿Qué creen que le dieron sus Padres a Mione?_

_¿Qué Romeo terminar con quien?_

_Y que parte les gusto mas._

_Bueno ya saben si me comí una coma, mayúscula, acento o alguna falta perdón intento mejorar, se aceptan sugerencias, que les gustaría ver en el otro cap, ¿Qué locura hará Mione por su príncipe? O algo que pueda relacionar con la historia, ah y espero que lean la otra que tengo, contándoles que voy a empezar otra que esta…para mi bien.. Pero ya dejare que la critiquen ustedes (al menos como la voy pensando._

_Pongan "go" (parte inferior izquierda de su pantalla)_


	5. fiesta

_No tengo perdón lo se, solo quiero decir: __**perdón, lo siento, sorry…**__ y todo lo demás, bueno gracias por sus review, mi excusa es: __**navidad, navidad dulce navidad,**__ y con ella fiestas, vacaciones, final de cursos, trabajos, mas fiestas, y muchas mas vacaciones, queria actualiza pero mi hermana dijo: "son vacaciones, no se toca la compu, disfruta" y pues ya ven…_

_Bueno continuando con el fic… hay una parte donde ustedes necesitan poner la canción mas romántica que tengan en su repertorio, yo no puse porque no se me da lo romántico, como podrán darse cuenta…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Hermione quedo aturdida, el grito y la repentina luz la deslumbraron un momento, cuando logro enfocar su vista vio a tres chicos vestidos igual alanzarse hacia ella, ¿pero tres chicos? Pensó que esta viendo triple, hasta que sintió los abrazos de los tres, ya recuperando de todos sus sentidos vio, todo a su alrededor, el decorado la forma de vestir de todos y los tres chicos iguales (na recuerden que cuando se ponían el disfraz sus cabellos se teñían del mismo color.)_

_-feliz cumple años mione- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_Los tres se miraron, una cosa era estar vestidos iguales y otra muy diferente decir lo mismo, ¿que eran Trillizos? _

_-te vez divina- dijo un romeo _

_-si quien diría que detrás de esa niña se escondía una mujer- contesto otro al cual Hermione creyó reconocer._

_-¿Draco?- cuando vio asentir a este ella se abalanzo sobre él – estas aquí, yo creí… no te esperaba aquí._

_-¿Harry Ron?- no estaba segura pero algo le decía que eran ellos._

_-felicidades-repitieron ambos con los brazos extendidos _

_-chicos esta es la mayor sorpresa que me han dado-_

_-te dije que esta semana terminaría bien ¿no?- respondió un Romeo _

_-bueno dejen de agobiar y empecemos a festejar- comento una voz a través de los tres Romeos y Julieta, era Gin, vestida con un vestido azul con el antifaz del mismo color pero un poco mas claro su larga melena sobresalía,-Hermione, es tu cumple no platiques diviértete- le tendió una cerveza de mantequilla y regreso con todos los demás. _

_Y la fiesta comenzó, Hermione estaba sorprendida, por todo eso "por eso no hablábamos mucho contigo, Gin nos dijo que si te decíamos nos mataba, y ya vez"escucho decir de ¿Ron o Harry? Se le hacia muy chistoso lo de los trajes, pero era la mayor sorpresa que le habían dado en todos los años que llevaba, porque aunque los chicos eran maravillosos, no se podía negar que para tratar a una chica les faltaba un poco de tacto. _

_Todo estaba de lujo, había a todos los que consideraba importantes, y a los cuales adoraba estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta se le olvido que la obligaron, "fue idea de Gin eso de embrujar para que te arreglaras" "le dijimos que no, pero te vez muy bien". Estaba bailando con muchas personas de las cuales les costo identificar, todos se veían de acuerdo a la época, (aunque muchos no sepan que es Romeo y Julieta ya que era novela muggle)_

_Conforme la fiesta pasaba, se ponía mejor un Romeo la había obligado (N/A"es lo que le digo: te juro que me obligaron mamá jeje ntc") a tomar whisky de fuego, todo mundo le decía lo bien que se veía, hubo algunos que se sonrojaron al decir eso, bueno al menos eso creyó ya que solo se veía que tenían las orejas como el cabello de los Weasley era eso o a ellos también los habían obligado._

_¿me permite esta pieza, señorita?, así ponemos celoso a uno que otro simplón- Romeo dijo esto con voz de arrogante._

_Mejor ponemos celosa a una pelirroja-dijo Hermione, al saber quien era ese Romeo, que al escuchar o predecir a cual pelirroja se refreía sus mejillas o lo que podía ver de estas se sonrojaron._

_Jaja, muy chistosa señorita yo que hice todo lo posible para sacarte una sonrisa y así lo valoras- dijo con un supuesto tono ofendido- hasta tuve que hablarle a "ellos"- dijo poniendo cara de asco fingido. Al momento que tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba al centro de la pista-oye- dijo recordando- ¿te pusiste el regalo? Como el pobretón y el cara rajada te regalaron el antifaz y el vestido, yo quería regalarte algo más bonito._

_¿Qué si me gusto? Me encanto Draco, no sabia que te acordarías- Hermione hace algunos meses fue de compras y se encontró a Draco pasaron por una joyería y vio un brazalete, hermoso y le dijo a Draco que le gusto y ahora era el que tenia en su mano.- no sabia, quien me había dado el vestido me queda muy bien._

_Ellos siguieron bailando hasta terminar la pieza, Draco estaba consiente de que lo que le dijo a Hermione, un Romeo los estaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos, no sabia cual solo sabia que era uno, el apostaría mas por…_

_-¿ahora me vas a contar tu plan?_

_Ellos siguieron conversando, del plan aunque Draco no le dijo mucho, lo normal pero detalles no específico, solo dijo que luego lo sabría._

_En el otro lado de la sala…_

_-¿crees que allá aquí _Snakeslisteks?- pregunto una chica con cabello rubio, vestido negro claro y antifaz blanco, con aretes de rábanos, y con una sonrisa inconfundible.- seria muy malo.

no creo que aya pero si hay alguno no te preocupes, no dejare que se acerquen a ti- dijo Romeo- por eso no me voy a separar voy a ser tu… mmm... como dice Mione ah si voy a ser tu guarda espaldas personal. pero para estar mas seguros ¿quieres bailar?, digo yo… leí en un libro que espantas a los Snakeslisteks si bailas…

- enserio- dijo con tono soñador- si es así, vamos.

Así nuestro primer Romeo se dirigió a la pista con su doncella.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Hermione, siguió bailando con Draco hasta que una idea macabra cruzo su mente al ver que una pelirroja se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban… tomo de la mano a su Romeo y le dio la vuelta parándolo enfrente de la pelirroja…_

_-cuídalo, ya me aburrí de él- dijo y corrió de ese lugar para que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir que no._

_Gin se quedo con cara, pero como Romeo desconocido no dijo nada y la tomo de la mano para seguir bailando, solo se dejo llevar, no tenia idea de quien era solo quería bailar con él, y comenzaron a bailar sin decir nada. Y con esto nuestro segundo Romeo continuo bailando._

_Pero nos falta el Tercero, que estaba decidiendo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Como? Era la pregunta que le giraba en la cabeza, hasta que la vio, la respuesta no estaba claro, pero al verla sus pies se dirigieron a ella, al llegar se puso en frente, quería decir: "me gustas quieres bailar" pero el nervio le impidió hablar con Julieta parada, ante el hizo lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer, le tendió la mano, invitándola a bailar, y para su alivio ella acepto y con esto nuestro tercer Romeo empezó a bailar._

_Para el gusto de nuestros tres Romeos pusieron una canción lenta y Romántica(N/A aquí es cuando ponen la canción), la cual hizo que varias parejas se les reunieran a bailar, las luces disminuyeron. _

_Hermione estaba en la luna, no sabia quien era si Ron o Harry, no tenia idea ya que no podía ver sus ojos, lo cual según ella era el detalle que haría saber con quien bailaba, lo único que supo es que no necesitaba hablar con él, al estar bailando con él era suficiente el tenerlo cerca junto a ella, y al darse cuenta de esto llego a una conclusión, él tenia que ser el elegido, el que en verdad era su amor el cual ella quería, lo tenia enfrente, ya sabia quien era, ya sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo era la señal que necesitaba, solo faltaba una cosa: quitarle el antifaz, lo cual no resultaba difícil ya que tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello solo tenia que apartarlos un rato y quitar el antifaz, así cuando estaba a un segundo de quitarlo, Romeo se separo un poco de ella, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacando un cofrecito que le entrego a Hermione._

_Esta un poco sorprendida, tomo el cofre y lo abrió, para encontrarse con una hermosa cadena, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el dije, una H muy hermosa de un material que en ese momento no reconoció, pero poco le importo si fuera de plástico o de diamantes, Romeo tomo la cadenita con el dije y lentamente paso sus manos por el cuello de Julieta, haciendo con esto que sus rostros y obviamente sus labios estuvieran demasiado cerca, Hermione podía oler una aroma entre bosque, un poco salvaje cosa que a su sentido del olfato le encanto , Romeo termino de poner el dije o al menos eso es lo que pensó Mione ya que no sentía las manos de este moverse, pero había algo que impedía que él se moviera, tenia la mirada clavada en los labios de ella, imaginándose como seria probarlos, pero él estaba arto de imaginar, meses imagino ese momento, meses pasar por su mente, __**imaginando **__estaba arto de imaginar era el momento en el que tenia que actuar, que mas da… _Sus narices estaban juntas, y sus labios a milímetros, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro mezclándose con el propio estaban tan cerca…

_No pudo resistir mas… al principio solo fue el contacto un contacto, Romeo no quería obligarla quería darle la oportunidad de pararlo si quería, pero para suerte de el Hermione respondió al beso, al principio lento, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, hasta convertirse en algo que los dos necesitaban, un beso desesperado, como si su boca estuviera esperando eso por mucho tiempo, Romeo quería mas de Hermione así que la pego mas a su cuerpo, Hermione comprendió lo que quería y entre lazo sus manos tras la nuca de él, para así tenerlo mas cerca, y continuar besándolo hasta que sus pulmones reclamaran aire._

_No estaban consiente mas de la persona a la que estaban besando, pero no eran los únicos en una situación así, Gin con su Romeo estaban en la misma situación, solo que el de ellos era con mas pasión, a diferencia de Luna y su Romeo que ese era un beso lento y tierno, consiente de que ninguno tenia prisa._

_Por falta de aire Hermione y su Romeo se tuvieron que separar, ya estaba ella había logrado averiguar quien era su amor, ahora venia lo mas sencillo de todo, quitar en antifaz…_

_De repente la luz se fue, alguien no quería luz en ese momento, pero de hecho fueron 3 a los cuales les entro el pánico y salieron huyendo hacia la mesa de refrescos y Hermione en busca de donde se pudo ir su Romeo, volteo en busca de él, pero demasiado tarde no era el único Romeo que había huido, encontró a los tres Romeos juntos, ¿Quién lo diría?, pero había algo con lo que Hermione no podía vivir y eso era: la duda, así que decidida fue caminando hacia ellos para darle fin a su búsqueda cuando…_

_Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar a una McGonagall._

_jóvenes su permiso termino así que a sus torres por favor.- haciéndole señas a todos para desalojar la sala._

_¡Noo! Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, ya sabia quien era y McGonagall se lo arrebataba (literalmente claro), la gente avanzaba para salir Hermione distinguió que dos Romeos se iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cosa que no le extraño, ya sabia que eran de allí, lo que Quería saber era quien la había besado ¿quien?_

_-¿nos vamos Mione- dijo una Gin con la confusión estacionada en su cara, quería decirle a Mione, pero ¿como? Si ni ella estaba segura, así que resignada se dirigió con Mione hacia su cuarto. _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Adelantos:_

_-Confesemos a la de tres…- dijo Gin – uno… dos… tres…_

_me beso un Romeo y no se cual es…- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_no puedes decirle nada, ok, bueno por si las dudas prométemelo- le dijo Draco extendiendo su meñique._

_Al estar tan cerca de él, pudo oler…_

_Hueles a…-dijo recordando ese olor, hasta caer en cuenta, él, era él…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Se que tal vez no me lo me merezco pero por favor dejar un review, algo corto si quieren, que sea malo pero algo._

_Espero que los reyes les hayan traído todo, lo que pidieron, yo les cuento, que fui hacia mi arbolito y lo que vi me dejo impactada, vi a mi Dan con un moño azul en su hermoso cabello, y una nota que decía: para ti, me acerque a él y cuando estaba casi por tocarlo…_

"_Despierta, despierta llegaron los Reyes"_

_Nunca me había caído mal mi hermanita, llamada Regi, pero cuando te despiertan de un sueño tan pero tan lindo, terminas por… bueno nada de violencia aquí._

_Gracias._


	6. mision renovada

Hola, se que me atrase, lo siento, pero han pasado unas que otras cosas aquí, primero inspiración e imaginación se pelearon, y no las podía unir para terminar el cap, y después la tristeza me invadió, tengo que decirles que leen el fic de una acecina, pero de consuelo les digo que no fue con intención de… no se si sepan que yo quiero mucho a los animales, son mi adoración y a los pocos o ninguno que hallan leído mis datos (no me acuerdo como se le dice en este momento) dice que tengo muchos animalitos, entre ellos dos tortugas, bueno pues uno se llama mermelada y la otra chocolate, y aquí es donde les cuento la tragedia que retraso el cap, espero que… bueno empiezo, el agua de las tortugas estaba medio sucia (realmente no necesitaba cambio) y mi mamá le pido a mi hermano que le cambiara el agua, pero como no sabia donde dejar a las tortugas las dejo en el pasillo que da de la entrada principal, pasa por el jardín delantero y va a mi casa, y hay estaban las tortugas, yo corrí para mi cocina porque me urgía algo, y regrese, cuando mi hermano, recogió a las tortugas del suelo para ponerlas en la pecera, dijo "mermelada tiene algo" y yo escuche pero nunca me imagine, concluyendo todo esto, dicen que yo pise a mermelada, que yo fui la acecina, de él y no lo se si fui yo, pero lo pero de todo es que no esta muerta, el vete dice que no puede hacer nada, ahora solo sufre y yo me siento de la patada (mal) no me cabe en la cabeza todo lo que la pobre tortuga sufre, a lo mejor ustedes piensen que sufro por algo tan frívolo, que tanta gente muere de hambre y a mi no me importa, como me dice mi hermana, pero siempre e tenido un amor muy grande por todos los animales, sufro si ellos sufren y así soy desde niña y nada me puede cambiar, soy de las que protegían a las hormiguitas de no ser pisadas, las que encontraban gatos callejeros, los alimentaban y los escondían de su mamá, de las que su meta firme al terminar la carrera es crear un centro de ayuda para ellos, o ir de ayudante a los centros que ya están, soy así no lo puedo cambiar y el sufrimiento de esa tortuga, a la que sacaba a jugar cada media hora me afecta a tal punto que cada vez que me acuerdo, me da el ataque de tristeza, y se que talvez no dieron clic para leer esto pero tenia que explicar porque me siento tan mal.

Aparte les tengo que decir que es el penúltimo cap de este fic, quería que fueran 7 cap desde el principio, me gusta ese numero, pero espero que en el nuevo fic que voy hacer me apoyen, todavía no lo publico pero no falta mucho, solo termino este fic y el de "juntos" y lo empezaran a leer… continuando con la historia…

-------------------------------------------

Eran las tres de la mañana, o madrugada y Hermione no podía dormir, cosas invadían su cabeza con recuerdos y unas cuantas ilusiones, buscando algo que le diera un pista, pero estaba en ero; lo único que recordaba era el sabor de los labios de su Romeo. El aroma de este… todo el beso y todo lo que paso después en busca de una pista que nunca llego, cuando termino de recordar el beso y todo lo ocurrido otra vez, vio que su inconsciente se tomo la molestia de poner una mano en el dije y la otra en la comisura de los labios, eso era lo único que tenia y con eso esperaba conseguir lo que le faltaba, el nombre, el rostro un ¿novio?... Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos e intentar dormir un poco, dormir y dejar de pensar por un momento y así poco a poco fue entrando al mundo de Morfeo.

Eso mientas otros tres chicos en tres diferentes casas estaban teniendo un sueño de lo mas lindo, y como no si lo que estaban esperando desde hace tiempo se había hecho realidad…

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que Hermione despertó un poco mas tarde de lo normal peo no le importo ya que era sábado, pero también despertó con una misión renovada, esa misma noche antes de las doce tendría que saber quien era su Romeo, como que se Llamaba Hermione Jean (según J.K.R) Granger, se metió al baño para salir una media hora después con unos jeans ajustados, playera y un jersey, para así salir a la sala común.

hasta que despertó la señorita "yo siempre me levanto temprano"-dijo Ron Fingiendo voz chillona- ahora si que se te pegaron las sabanas, hasta Ginny se fue rápido, era eso o era porque estaba súper rara una de dos.

Buenos días para ti también Ron- dijo Mirándolo suspicazmente

¿días?- pregunto el pelirrojo- Mione te perdiste de mucho, porque ya son tardes, desde hace cinco minutos y ahora tenemos que ir a las cocinas para desayunar, pero no importa Harry y yo lo hicimos con todo el corazón, te seguiríamos esperando si no fuera porque ya llegaste. Dijo abriendo los brazos exageradamente.

¿Hermione se lo quedo viendo, que Ron se allá perdido el desayuno y no este gritando? O es porque esta mal por la falta de alimento o es porque…

no le hagas caso, es solo que esta muy contento por algo que paso ayer- le dijo Harry ignorando la cara que puso Mione cuando este dijo lo ultimo.

Ron se puso más rojo que de costumbre y al instante salio a auto defenderse.

-Hey… además no fui el único, uno durmió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue un de ojos verdes, ¿verdad?- dijo dándole un ligero empujón a Harry

"Ho genial eso me ayuda bastante, Dios estaba mas difícil los dos estaban de Romeos y ahora para variar los dos hicieron algo que los hizo felices ¿Por qué yo? Pero esto se resuelve con una serie de preguntas" Hermione termino de pensar y comenzó a actuar.

-y ¿Por qué están tan contentos?-pregunto con un poco de desinterés.

-secreto-dijeron ambos rojos por sus comentarios.

Bajaron a desayunar, bueno a comer, como se lo hizo saber Ron, a las cocinas, Dobby estuvo encantado de la vida por atender al gran Harry Potter y a sus amigos, al igual que todos los demás elfos, todos estaban un poco entretenidos en lo suyo Ron tratando de acabar con la mesa, Hermione con ¿Cómo sacarles la verdad? Y Harry en como ocultar la verdad, Hermione esta harta de pensar y por primera vez no encontrar respuesta, era obvio que el chico del beso no diría nada, porque ya tobo esa oportunidad y nada a menos que esperaba que estuvieran solos, al tenia que hacer al respecto y no era que estuviera muy desesperada, desesperada si pero muy desesperada todavía no, pero no besas a alguien y huyes como si nada o ¿si?, bueno nunca le había pasado.

-el que calla otorga- dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione saliera del trance.

-Ron eso no es justo, si no quiere no la obligaremos, además parece que todavía esta dormida.

-no, si… ¿que?- dijo Mione cuando cayo en cuenta que se referían a ella.

-¿Qué si quieres acompañarnos a jugar Quidditch?- pregunto educadamente Harry.

no tenemos tarea ni nada pendiente, así que supongo que si.- dijo resignada pues ya sabia que Ron la haría ir de todos modos, así que mas da hacerlo por las buenas.

Vamos por las escobas y a ver si Ginny quiere jugar o alguno otro de la casa- y Ron salio corriendo con un Harry y una Hermione pisándole los talones.

Llegaron a la sala común y en ese instante vieron a Ginny tumbada en una butaca de la esquina.

-Gin toma tu escoba jugaremos Quidditch,-Dijo Ron subiendo al cuarto de niños por la suya, la de Harry una para Mione.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba distraída y tenía que platicar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- pregunto Mione al ver que la hermana de su mejor amigo no reaccionaba a nada.

Pero si Gin tenia la intención de contestar se quedo en eso ya que Ron, al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba le dijo "rápido" y con un hechizo convocador llamo la escoba de ella, de su habitación para así arrastrarlas hasta el campo de Quidditch y comenzar el partido.

El partido resulto demaciado peculiar ya que, Hermione no volaba ni era una de las mejores que digamos y Ginny distraida no rendia lo mismo que si no lo estuviera, Harry y Ron eran los unicos que jugaban bien, eso según el criterio de un rubio que veia preocupado el partido ya que cierta pelirroja, se acercaba a platicar con cierta castaña, así que corrio a su sala por su escoba.

Hermione y Ginny se separaron de los chicos, un poco para no interferir en los penales que Harry le intentaba meter a Ron y para así por fin poder platicar un rato.

-tienes cara de algo me pasa y no se que es…- le dijo Mione sin rodeos.

-gracias…-contesto con ironía- pues tu tienes algo de algo me traigo entre manos ¿Qué es?

- un poco complicado de explicar, ni yo se exactamente por donde comenzar a contar ¿y tu?

- lo mismo que tu- se quedaron un rato en silencio.- hagamos esto, tu y yo confesamos lo que tenemos a la cuenta de tres, te parece.

Hermione afirma a tal ocurrencia, no sabia si quería contar, pero estaba segura que quería saber, y como Gin no le contaría si ella no soltaba la sopa, que mas daba.

-uno- comenzó la cuenta- dos- buscar que decir- tres-confesar.

-un Romeo me beso y no se cual fue- dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué?- volvieron a repetir juntas.

Ginny puso cara de felicidad y no porque su amiga pasara por lo mismo, si no que había recordado algo importante, algo que anteriormente no había visto, era hora de comprobar sus dudas y saber, de los dos Romeos, ya que estaba segura de que su hermano no era, era su Romeo, solo quedaban dos HARRY Y DRACO.

-¡Hermione!- dijo casi gritando- me acabo de acordar de algo, recuerdas al Romeo, el cual me prestaste para bailar ¿Quién era?

A Hermione se le apareció la sonrisa en la cara, mínimo ya sabia el plan de Draco, no entendía porque se hecho para atrás pero para eso están las amigas para darle un pequeño empujón a los amigos indecisos.

-Gin, amiga ese Romeo es…- no termino la frase o mejor dicho no dijo el nombre, porque un grito combinado con un zumbido, la hicieron voltearse, para ver que una manchita se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante, para detenerse enfrente de ella y dejar ver a un Draco.

-te la robo un minuto-dijo disimulando la falta de aire-ahora te la regreso.

Hermione no se aguantaba las ganas de decirle que sabia todo, asi que lo siguió hasta llegar a una distancia considerada de los demás chicos. Cuando pararon se quedo viendo a Draco "ya se todo, ya se todo" cosa que Draco no pudo evitar.

-¿las chicas se cuentan todo?-dijo mal humorado- no se guardan nada.

no, y ya se tu secreto, no entiendo porque no confesaste todo, pero no te preocupes querido amigo yo te hecho la mano- le dijo Mione dispuesta hasta llegar donde Gin y decirle "tu Romeo esta volando allí" pero al querer dar la vuelta, un brazo la paro.

Ese es el problema Mione no puedes, o mejor dicho no debes.

Una buena razón para eso-. Pregunto

A… mmm…. No tengo el valor ok, no lo tengo, al menos no por ahora por eso no puedes decir nada- pero al ver que Hermione respondió con un "aja" tuvo que agregar- _no puedes decirle nada, ok, bueno por si las dudas prométemelo- le dijo Draco extendiendo su meñique._

No… Draco por favor, no me lo hagas prometer- pero al ver que Draco no bajaba el meñique no le quedo de otra- ok promesa de meñique (n/a se imaginan a Draco haciendo eso, yo no pero creo que mi subconsciente lo vio una que otra vez).

Draco bajo con su escoba, no sin despedirse de Ginny, mas seguro pues sabia que Hermione no le diría nada hasta que el se armara de valor de enfrentar a todos los Weasley por el amor de otra de sus integrantes.

Cuando Hermione volvió con Ginny, no tuvo otra mas que inventar que no sabia quien era el Romeo con el que estuvo bailando y a pesar de los intentos de Ginny porque recordara esta no dijo nada, así que Gin pregunto por lo de ella y cuando ella termino de contar…

pero lo tuyo es mas difícil- dijo Gin cuando Mione termino de contarle su desgracia- son tres Romeos.

No solo son dos- dijo descartando a Draco.

No Mione son tres, el mió son dos porque obviamente descartamos a Ron pero en tu caso no hay nadie a quien descartar ¿o si? dijo la menor de los Weasley, ella sabia que Mione sabia cual era su Romeo.

Si, si tienes razón lo mió es mas complicado- dijo rápidamente Hermione tratando de ocultar su error.

Para desgracia de Hermione el tiempo pasaba rápido, y no encontraba nada, que le dijera nada, intento platicar un rato con Ron para preguntarle cosas pero no dijo nada, porque en ese momento dejo su cena a medias y salio tras alguien del gran comedor, y a Harry pues fue mas difícil, tenia que ver algo de Quidditch y lo estuvieron trayendo de aquí para allá, y por una y otra razón la dejaron cenando sola, como ya no quería estar en el gran comedor se fue a la sala. Pero antes de llegar vio a una cabellera roja muy cerca de una cabellera rubia, no tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber, que su amigo se había animado, pero bueno se alegraba por ellos, bueno si Gin le correspondía pero estaba segura que si.

Llego a la sala, y no había nadie así que decidió esperar al primero de los chicos para entrevistarlo, y sacarle todo, pero ninguno llegaba y ya eran las 11:45 así que hizo lo mas razonable…

Anahi… no, Regina… no Emma… mas o menos- estaba escogiendo un nombre bonito cuando entro Harry.

¿Qué haces?-pregunto ya que su amiga no dejaba de decir nombres de niñas.

Buscándome un nuevo nombre- respondió automáticamente.

Pero si Hermione es muy bonito y poco usual ¿Por qué te lo quieres cambiar?- pregunto acercándose al sofá donde estaba tumbada.

Porque prometí, que si no hacia algo me cambiaba el nombre y no logre cumplirlo, así que mínimo quiero un nombre agradable ¿me ayudas a escoger uno?

Claro – lo mejor era darle por su lado que contradecirla, asi que cuando iba a tomar el lugar junto a Hermione, piso una rana de chocolate, y cayo encima de ella, en el sofá, no sabia que hacer, y el color de su cara de seguro ya lo había delatado, pero…

Hermione no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, para evitar la caída de Harry pero tampoco reacciono para evitar que el se tumbara sobre de ella, pero pudo notar algo importante, algo que la evitaría que ella cambiara su nombre pues _Al estar tan cerca de él, pudo oler…_

_Hueles a…-dijo tratando de recordar ese olor, hasta caer en cuenta, él, era él…eso olor era de su Romeo… entonces era él, ya sabia quien era.-eres tu…_

_------------------------------------_

Espero que les allá agradado, pero prometo que el ultimo cap estará bueno, mmm… espero que me dejen algo aunque repito soy una acecina sin intención, espero que me dejen un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo, el otro cap es mas largo o eso creo y les dejo el adelanto que definirá el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic:

FIN

Nunca una frase había dicho tanto de un capitulo jejeje bye.

Recuerden "me avente del avión sin paracaídas y espero que no me dejen morir."


End file.
